


new years

by kaimaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Partying, Stargazing, tenmiko r so soft cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimaki/pseuds/kaimaki
Summary: New Years with the Danganronpa V3 Cast.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi!!! if you follow me on [tumblr](https://kaiimakii.tumblr.com/), you'll know i posted about this two weeks ago. yes, i procrastinated on this for two weeks.
> 
> anyway, this is just gonna be some fluff oneshots of different ships and friendships on new years eve. enjoy!! <33

It was cold on the roof of Kaito’s car. With the wind blowing right in her face, Maki figured why. She mentally cursed herself for not tying her hair up. The one day she didn’t, the wind would mess it up. Hopefully Kaito didn’t notice.

It was New Years Eve, around 11:45PM, and she was spending the night with Kaito. Kaede, Shuichi, Ryoma, Gonta and Kirumi were all in Tokyo’s center, wanting to see the fireworks up close. Kokichi, Tsumugi, Kiibo, Rantaro, Miu, Korekiyo, Angie, Tenko and Himiko were all at a party on the Hope’s Peak campus. Maki wasn’t looking forward to taking care of her hungover classmates.

“Hey, Maki Roll?” Kaito spoke up for the first time in a while. Maki hummed to show she heard him, “Don’t you think the stars look great tonight?”

She had to agree with him there. They were sitting on the roof of his car, hugging blankets around themselves. The car was parked on top of a hill in a low populated area, allowing them to see the stars more clearly due to the lack of light pollution. Kaito had his phone propped up, a livestream of Tokyo and its clock on the screen. His phone was propped against a mug that he’d brought with him. He was going to make hot chocolate for the two of them but he forgot to bring the ingredients. Oops. A thought crossed his mind about taking her out for coffee one time so he could make it up to her.

“Sure thing.”

His facial expression dropped, a deep red flushing across his cheeks, “I said that out loud?”

She chuckled. It wasn’t often he heard her laugh, it always filled him with a sense of pride whenever she laughed because of something he said, “You did, idiot. But sure, I’ll go out for coffee with you-”

_Ten!_

She was interrupted by the countdown from Kaito’s phone, “Oh, it’s almost time already?”

 _Nine!_

“Seems like it,” He shuffled closer to her. She didn’t mind, after all, she took what she could get. Maki wasn’t the biggest fan of physical affection but there was something about Kaito that she didn’t mind. It definitely wasn’t due to the butterflies she got whenever he was around. It wasn’t because of the way he always smiled whenever he saw her. It couldn’t be because of the way he always lifted her mood whenever she was having a bad day. It wasn’t because of the way he always seemed to be touching her; whether it was his chin on her shoulder, or their arms were linked, or it was an arm around her waist, he always seemed to be in contact with her-

 _Eight!_  
Her train of thought was cut off by another second going down on the phone.

_Seven!_

“Hey, Maki Roll?” She heard him ask. Maki looked up at him to show she was listening. 

She hadn’t realised how close they were.

_Six!_

“What’s up?” She asked in return, seeing the faint blush that spread across Kaito’s cheeks. She chose not to mention it for his sake.

_Five!_

He turned his full body toward her, and she did the same.

“Kaito, are you alright?”

_Four!_

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be fine?” He gave his signature grin, yet he still looked nervous.

_Three!_

Kaito placed a hand on her cheek, their faces very close together. Maki flushed bright red; he could probably see her blush in this lighting but if he did, he didn’t bring it up.

_Two!_

No way he was going to-

_One!_

Kaito closed the distance between them, kissing her softly, “Happy New Year, Maki Roll”

The girl in question was bright red, smiling like an idiot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them again, the two of them smiling into the kiss.

It may have been cold on the roof of Kaito’s car, but that was quickly forgotten as she cuddled up to Kaito, him wrapping his arms (and with them his blanket) around her.

“Happy New Year, Space Cadet.”


	2. dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very creative chapter name ik  
> SORRY FOR DYING FOR SO LONG i procrastinated and yeah  
> hopefully the lesbians make up for it
> 
> fyi  
> simping for space - maki harukawa  
> magician's assistant - tenko chabashira  
> clair de lune do be slapping - kaede akamatsu  
> mugi boogy woogy - tsumugi shirogane  
> the best robot - kiibo (K1-B0)  
> good things come in small packages - ryoma hoshi

**[11:43pm, December 31st]**

**the simping corner**

**simping for space:** kaito and i are alone

 **simping for space:** on a hill

 **simping for space:** on the roof of his car

 **simping for space:** sharing a blanket

 **simping for space:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **magician’s assistant:** maki pls im getting so many notifs

 **magician’s assistant:** we get it you’re lucky >:(

 **magician’s assistant:** if only she’d pay atetnsoin to me

 **clair de lune do be slapping:** how did you mess up spelling attention that badly

 **magician’s assistant:** auto correct didn’t correct me!! also this party be wilding so im being hit from like 20 different angles

 **simping for space:** lol imagine being at a party

 **clair de lune do be slapping:** couldn’t be us

 **magician’s assistant:** >:((

 **mugi boogy woogy:** idk why i’m in this chat i’m literally aro

 **mugi boogy woogy:** ANYWAY tenks your gf wants you

 **magician’s assistant:** DNLGJDFHGJKHDFK

 **simping for space:** are you ok

 **magician’s assistant:** no

 **simping for space:** mood

 **mugi the boogy woogy:** mood

 **clair de lune do be slapping:** mood

 **the best robot:** Would you guys like a therapy session booked?

 **simping for space:** no ty

 **good things come in small packages:** stfu before i punch someone pls

Tenko sighed, watching the notifications pop up on her phone. She cleared them, a small smile appearing on her face when she saw her lockscreen. It was a picture of her and Himiko at the beach.

A jolt of electricity shot through her body when she thought about the small redhead. She was completely smitten by her, and wanted nothing more than to be with her. _She’d be better off without me,_ Tenko thought as she saw Himiko dancing with a girl a year above them. She was pretty with blue eyes and a brown ponytail. _She’s much prettier than I am._

The magician noticed her staring and beamed, waving goodbye to the girl she was dancing with (she looked like an athlete. Swimmer maybe? Tenko didn’t know) before making her way over to her.

“You look like you had fun out there Himiko!” Tenko smiled down at her, adjusting the redhead’s hat. It had slipped a little while she was dancing.

“Nyeh… it was exhausting but fun” She yawned. _Classic Himiko_ The Aikido Master thought fondly.

“So, you got any New Years resolutions?”

“I do! Mine is to kiss this girl that I like” Himiko smiled at the thought of her.

Tenko’s heart sunk. She knew she wasn’t good enough for her, _it must be because I’m too loud. Too energetic._

“Oh really? Tell me about her!” She had to seem unphased. She had to do it for her.

_Ten!_

The shouts of her peers and upper classmates startled them both.

“Well… she’s energetic”

_Nine!_

“Gorgeous”

“Go on?”

_Eight!_

“Always willing to stand up for me”

_Seven!_

“Determined. She wouldn’t leave my side when I first met her”

_Six!_

“Dedicated to the sport she does, she devotes her whole life to it”

Oh. So it must be the girl she was dancing with earlier.

_Five!_

“She has the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen”

_Four!_

“She’s always willing to help me with my magic shows; she always volunteers to help with any tricks, no matter how dangerous”

That’s strange. Tenko has attended all her magic shows ever since they met and she hasn’t seen anyone else but her help Himiko.

_Three!_

“She doesn’t have the best methods of cheering people up but she means well.”

“She sounds great!”

_Two!_

“She’s truly amazing”

_One!_

“And she’s standing right in front of me.”

Oh. _Oh._

_Happy New Year!_

Himiko grabbed a flustered Tenko by the collar, pulling her down into a kiss.

“Happy New Year, Tenko”

Tenko had a wide grin on her face, pulling her back in for another kiss.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Humanity is disgusting.”

“Cheer up, Korekiyo! Kami-Sama said you should let Tenko and Himiko have their moment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my [tumblr](https://kaiimakii.tumblr.com/) i'm more active on there
> 
> maybe more lesbians next??? you'll have to wait and see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that!!
> 
> remember to follow my [tumblr](https://kaiimakii.tumblr.com/) for more updates :] also plEASE PLEASE PLEASE request ships and friendships i already have kaimaki and tenmiko down but,,, idk man


End file.
